Vampire Sorceress
Life Childhood I was born in Port Royal. My mother was Jennifer Jones and my father was Johnathan Smith. My mother worked for a tavern while my father worked for the Royal Navy. I lived in a rich household and always got what I wanted, but also lived a protected life. Though my life was sheltered, I secretly read and studied about pirates and life on the waters. I had blond hair and always kept it in a braid. I was skinny, not athletic since my parents taught me to be a lady. Then by age 13, I was kidnapped and forced to serve in the East India Trading Company. East India Trading Company After being kidnapped, I served in the EITC, or East India Trading Company. I trained to be an assassin. I made my first kill at age 15. I was paid handsomely for my job, so I never complained. With each passing year, I gained more gold and more experience. However it all came to an end when I turned 20. Beckett ordered my parents to be hanged as an ensentive to never leave the EITC at any cost. Today My name is Vampire Sorceress. I use to be Elizabeth Smith. I will be Deyanira, the Destroyer. I am the daughter of Jolly Roger and have apparently lived longer than I originally thought. My stories are post throughout the web (a human invention that allows people to search anything and everything whenever they want and chat with each other), as well as my portraits (today's society seems to call them pictures) I have seen much and lived through much. Also, met friends and foes along my endless journey. In my free time, I write, draw, and surprisingly sing. I mainly write fantasy (what the people of today would consider my life), and play games on something called a computer. A game caught my eye that is very similar to the time I grew up in, though it is historically in accurate when it comes to buildings and events. :/ I always come back to life after I die, but my life will soon end. There are religions that have caught my interest. Christianity is one. Come to think of it, I think I am one. Silly though, since the definition of me is a demon who drinks the blood of the living. Some say Im a walking corpse. Either way, I think I'll end up in Hell (a place where Christians believe the unsaved go to be tormented for eternity). POTCO I am the Guildmaster of Vampire's Fate. I am level 33. I've been playing POTCO since 02/16/2008. I have black hair and bark blue eyes. I used to serve in the EITC as an assassin, but left at age twenty to become a pirate. I was 21, when I turned into a vampire. I've been alive for almost a century. I believe that a balance of good and evil must be kept, or the whole world will be engulfed in chaos. I value the lives of others. I will fight for my friends, freedom, hope, and for what I think is right. I won't give up easily. I love the colors black and red. However, for the most part, I try to keep my past a secret. Lately, I've been slowly letting people know more about me. Secrets can save you or destroy you, and mine are slowly eating at me from the inside. I love to write, though sometimes my ideas run on thin ice. Just don't tick me off, and we'll get along great. Savvy? Category:Pirates